


an average morning

by QtPi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QtPi/pseuds/QtPi
Summary: Lea wakes up before Isa does.Lea is in love with Isa. Luckily, Isa is in love with Lea.
Relationships: Isa & Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	an average morning

**Author's Note:**

> hello enjoy this gushy self indulgent drabble for valentine's day

Sunlight beams through the slit in the curtains, catching the red and blue cocooned in their bed. The first one to stir is Lea, his freckled shoulders rolling before he stretches like a cat having woken from a nap. A content sigh, a lick of his lips and he opens his eyes. Next to him is Isa, still in a deep sleep, his chest rising and lowering slowly.

It’s been a year since he returned to Lea, and yet the redhead is still in awe of him. The nightmares were terrible at first; Isa would yelp in the middle of the night, quickly rubbing his eyes of his tears before Lea could see. Endless nights of Lea finding the space next to him hollow, only to find Isa sat on their balcony overlooking Twilight Town.  
‘I just needed to look at the Sun.’ Isa would say, then nothing more. Over time he’d let Lea in more, accepting kisses and cuddles until he felt a bit better. 

There are still tears and nightmares, but they are now few and far between. The man Lea is looking at is a content soldier, his hair spread out along his shoulders and face like an ocean. In the corner of his mouth is a hint of a smile, another exhale. Lea dare not disturb him, but he wants to brush his hands along the water, feel the soft locs that always smell of coconut and jasmine. Lea smiles to himself - all those years he wanted Isa to wake up, and now that he’s back he’s realised there’s nothing more beautiful than Isa asleep. As he watches his beloved sleep, his stomach twists until it releases a flock of butterflies to his heart. Carefully, Lea brings a hand up to Isa’s chest until he finds that _thump_. Slow heartbeats. Lea’s heart beat matches, until Isa’s skips.

‘Hello…’ Isa mumbles, ‘what are you doing?’  
‘U-um,’ Lea quickly removes his hand, ‘just checking you were still alive? You looked pretty chilled.’   
‘Hm, you were watching me sleep?’ Isa raises an eyebrow, his eyes still shut.   
‘ _No!_ ’ Lea says before hushing himself.   
‘Don’t pretend, I know you do…’ a smirk plays across Isa’s lips. Lea smiles back and wishes he could kiss those lips, until he realises there’s nothing stopping him.

Carefully Lea leans forward and kisses Isa gently before pulling away. Isa frowns and finally opens his eyes - his _teal_ eyes - and immediately softens his face when he sees the redhead looking down at him. The emeralds looking down at the ocean.   
‘Well don’t stop…’ a smile tugs at the corner of Isa’s mouth, bringing his hand up to drift a finger along Lea’s jaw. Obliging, Lea moves back down with a tiny chuckle, finally allowing himself to stroke that blue hair. It’s soft as always, but not as soft as the lips that kiss him back. The hand along Lea’s jaw moves into his own hair, and Isa sighs softly, a simple sound that is a melody to him. Moving away, Lea bumps his nose with Isa.

‘Morning,’ Lea whispers as Isa takes in the flame above him. Freckles peppered along flushed cheeks and untamed hair that droops around Lea’s face. And those _eyes_ . The same eyes that Isa always remembers, even when they would be snarling at him and framed with purple marks. But now they look at him with the softest smile.   
‘How long were you watching me?’ Isa drags his fingers through the red mane, carefully detangling Lea’s locs.   
‘Not long enough…’ Lea smiles, looking away bashfully.   
‘Gross,’ Isa smiles fully, flashing his teeth as a chuckle escapes his lips.   
‘Says the guy that dribbles in his sleep.’   
‘That was one time!’   
‘Nuh-uh, still counts’ Lea boops Isa’s nose gently before kissing it, his lips brushing against the scar tissue.   
‘Shut up.’   
‘Make me!’

And that’s all it takes for Isa to grab Lea and roll them onto their sides, both of them giggling as they tangle even further into their duvet.  
‘Kiss me again?’ Lea tucks a loc of Isa’s hair behind his ear, and Isa is happy to oblige. They lul into a rhythm of kisses, safe and happy in the light embrace of each other. In between kisses there is a whisper of ‘I love you’ and ‘I love you too’, blissfully innocent statements after so much darkness. Slowly they move away, only for Isa to steal one last peck.   
‘Breakfast?’ Isa plants an extra kiss on Lea’s forehead.   
‘Mhm, wanna make pancakes?’   
‘But of _course!_ ’ Isa giggles as he kisses Lea one last time. He untangles himself from their cocoon and gets out of bed, holding a hand out to help Lea up too.

Wrapped in their favourite sweaters, Isa grabs the ingredients while Lea grabs a mixing bowl and pan. Isa ties his hair back before raiding the cupboard, and Lea pauses to admire his boyfriend. When they were younger, him and Isa would always do simple things like baking cupcakes and (trying to learn before eventually failing) skateboarding, and he always hoped they could do the same things as adults. Minus the skateboarding, Lea thinks they have done pretty well.

‘ ** _Shit!_ ** ’ Isa shouts, his head in the fridge.  
‘What is it babe?’   
‘We don’t have any milk.’

Unfortunately, they still have to do chores too.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all have a wonderful day whether you're loving someone else or just loving yourself!!


End file.
